Thunder on Fire
by rlcommunity
Summary: I bet you haven’t seen a Dead or AliveFushigi Yuugi fic that crosses over in an evil demented way…. With Meteor Garden! I don’t hate F4 it’s just that it’s so fun to cross them over! Anyway I do not own any of the things mentioned! All the scena
1. Chapter 1

Thunder on Fire  
  
by: Yunnie de Guzman Rating: R (for later chapters.)  
  
Default Chapter  
  
Author's Notes: I bet you haven't seen a Dead or Alive/Fushigi Yuugi fic that crosses over in an evil demented way.. With Meteor Garden!!! I don't hate F4 it's just that it's so fun to cross them over!!! Anyway I do not own any of the things mentioned! All the scenarios regarding these characters are purely fictionous! The title kinda sucks and the pairings are weird. I know that Hayate isn't this weird but he's not himself. Anyway in this fic the Byakko, Genbu, Seiryuu and Suzaku seishi all live in Konan's Palace much to the dismay of Hotohori. Anyway it's kinda the continuation of my other fics. But this fic is more on the Dead or Alive Side!!! But there are some parts na FY characters ung POV so that it would be more understandable. On with the fic. And for feedback, comments and opinions you can e-mail me at: bad_blue88@hotmail.com.  
  
(kawaii Hayate) = Authors thoughts/ info  
  
"The moon glistened in the sky" = past thing that was said  
  
/Ryu loves sushi/ = translation. It may also appear in the Author's notes but with no more /----/  
  
Hayate's POV  
  
As I was walking down the halls of the temple I heard a little noise. It was coming from a door. I came in and saw Kasumi. "Kasumi? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Nii-san! What? Well, I'm packing." she said trying to hide her backpack. "Why? Where are you going?" I asked while coming close to her backpack. "Me? You see. er. umm. It's because of Lei-Fang!! She invited me to her house and well, I'm packing because I'm going to sleep over at her house!" she stammered. "Just because I like Lei doesn't mean you that I would agree to all the sentences that has her name in it," I said to her while trying to grab her bag. "But, nii-san.." She was going to continue but I got her bag. "Now what do we have here." I said while inspecting the bag. Well, there was this unopened present, her blue ninja outfit (C1 in DOA3), her pink and white ninja outfit (C2 in DOA3), her other pink ninja outfit (C3 in DOA2) her school uniform outfit (C4 in DOA3), her other blue sailor school uniform (C5 in DOA3), red lingerie (Café de Paris in DOAXBV) and a black nightgown (Gerbera in DOAXBV). Not to forget some shurikens, kunais and an extra ribbon for her hair. "Well, it looks like you're off to Ryu's apartment," I said with a sly smile. "What?" she said while blushing, "What makes you say that?" "Because I'm your brother I'm supposed to know and besides Ryu called and asked if I've seen you," I said while closing the bag and putting it on my back. "Okay then. Can I have my bag now?" she asked. "No," I answered and went out the door. "Why not?" she asked and followed me. "Because you lied to me and because I don't want you going to Ryu's apartment all alone. I mean who knows what insanity might happen to you two," I answered and faced her. She was about to answer me until a sound interrupted us. It came from the library. "Did you hear that?" I asked never letting go of the backpack. "Umm. Maybe it was just Ryu." she said from behind me. "That can't be Ryu! He's supposed to be a super ninja. He has to be silent and fast like his name." I told her. "Hey! Are you making fun of Ryu? Meanie! I might end up having his last name!!!" she said in a little girl voice. "Just joking! Besides he's still probably in his Curio Shop selling his weird treasures. Let's check out what that was," I said and pointed to the library. She nodded. I opened the door to the library and there was no one. I went in and saw a book on the floor. "So this is what made noise," I said to Kasumi. "But how could it fall down with no one to push it?" she asked. "I dunno. What book is this anyway?" As I turned the front page, a bright red light shone from it. Before I could react I was sucked into the book.  
  
Author's Notes: Nii-san/ Onii-san - brother  
  
Chapter1  
  
Kasumi's POV  
  
What happened? Just a minute ago my brother was turning a page of a book and now he's gone! I feel to my knees. "No.not again. Hayate. Don't leave me again." I said to myself silently. I broke down in tears.  
  
Hayate's POV  
  
I woke up in a place reeking of oils. Well, maybe not reeking but still. Could this be Lei's apartment? But she's all the way in China and I'm in Japan. Well, I think I am. I looked around and well it decorated in a Chinese way. The room was red and most of the things were made out of silk. And well there was a full-length mirror that looked antique. Looks like an emperors palace! Then there was something I noticed with the mirror. Instead of a 23-year-old guy in a blue and white ninja outfit, a young girl who kinda looks like Kasumi who is wearing a pink robe was staring right at me. "Could it be?" I asked out loud. When I heard my voice. It was feminine. High-pitched and small like Kasumi's. But I saw in the mirror that I did open my mouth and words came out. I stood up and went near the mirror. I touched it to see there was a hole or something, but there was none. I looked down at myself. I looked exactly like Kasumi. The same length of hair, same height and well, body measurements. I touched my chest and well, there were boobs. I was practically speechless. "I'm a woman?" I asked myself. I felt like kicking something. But then I thought that if I do kick something in this fragile body I might end up breaking my leg. I screamed at the top of voice, "No!!! This can't be true!!!" If Kasumi had done that, I would come to her. And that's what happened! The door slammed open and in came a guy running to my rescue. "What's wrong?" he asked. Hmmm. He wasn't that bad looking. What? What was I saying? Am I? No! I shouldn't think such things. But he was kinda cute. His hair was uneven like mine before I became a woman. His eyes were black like his hair. He was built a lot smaller than I was. "Ummm. May I know who you are?" I asked trying my best not to sound rude. "Oh, sorry! I'm Lei," he said and bowed. "Lei?" I asked. "Yes and you are?" If I said I was Hayate it would sound weird. Kasumi? Umi? No, it doesn't sound original. I know! "It's Aya, nice to meet you. Umm. Lei, where am I?" I asked with a smile. He blushed a bit and replied, "Your in the palace of Konan. Before I forget, the emperor wants to see you. Your clothes and you bag are in the closet. I'll be outside if you need me." Then he left. Okay, so I was in Konan, wherever that was. "Well, I got to get dressed," I said to myself. I opened the closet and got the bag. "So I'm in a foreign place and I want to impress the emperor. What should I wear?" I obviously couldn't wear my blue and white ninja suit. Maybe Kasumi's blue ninja suit (C1 in DOA3) will do. It's a good thing I know how to wear such a complicated piece of attire! I noticed that there were 2 blue ninja suits, a shiny and more decorative one (c1 in DOA3) and a more ordinary one (C1 in DOA2). I don't want to get the impression that I'm too flamboyant (my favorite word!!!) so maybe I'll use the more ordinary one. I removed my robe and wore the blue ninja suit. I got the ribbon and tied my hair in a high ponytail. I got my katana (his sword thing) and placed it one the back my waist (on the place where Kasumi puts her little katana, that is like Aoshi's ). I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked weird with a sword sticking out of my waist. I wonder if Kasumi has an extra dagger (we'll call it that in the fic instead of small katana like Aoshi's) in her bag. I turned the bag over and let all the things fall on the bed. The same things were still there. Then I realized that there was another pocket I didn't notice. I opened it and there were shoes to match the school uniforms and the traditional slipper thing (sorry!! I don't know what else to call it!!) for the ninja outfits. There were also white high heels. For what? They look exactly like Lei's (C1 in DOA3). I wonder. "Are you alright, Aya?" Lei asked through the door. "Yeah, just give me 2 more minutes." I put the long sock thing and the slipper. I put the blue armor thing for the wrist (sorry if my insufficient knowledge of Kasumi's costume is offending you!!! But there is a blue thingy on her wrist!! I just don't know what to call it.) and the dagger on the back of my waist. I put back the things in the bag and went out of the room. Lei stared at me like I was a ghost. Has he never seen a woman in a very reveling outfit? He's still probably a virgin. "Uhhh. Let's go," he said blushing like a schoolgirl when she sees her heartthrob crush. Since when have I blushed like that? Anyway he walked through the majestic halls of the palace it was so amazing. Finally we arrived at a room, where I suppose the emperor is. We went inside and there were about a rough estimate of 40 people. There were cute guys! Damn! It's happening again! Honestly, am I turning gay? To think Ryu was enough temptation to turn gay! Now there are more! "Hi!!! Welcome to Konan!!" a cheerful blonde girl said to me. "Ummm.. Hi there.." I said and bowed. A very cute guy dressed in red silky, decorative clothing, who reminds me of Ryu, stood up and said, "Welcome," then he smiled, a very cute, caring and welcoming smile!!! If I couldn't hide my emotions I would be blushing like crazy. It does pay of to be a shinobi!! If Ryu smiled like that more often, he would be a lot cuter. But Ryu is cute!! But he would be a lot cuter if he let his hair down. What am I saying?!! Hmmm.. I wonder what Ryu is doing now?  
  
Meanwhile in a certain someone's apartment.  
  
Thanks for helping me cook, Hitomi!" a brown-haired super ninja said to a young German girl. "No problem I like cooking anyway!! Nee, Hayabusa-san if you let your hair down more often, I'm sure that more girls will notice you!" Hitomi said with a smile. "You can call me Ryu. And about your suggestion, I don't want other girls, I've already got a special someone," he said blushing a bit. "Wow!! That must be Kasumi! How sweet! Speaking of Kasumi, when do you think I can see Hayate-kun?" 'She still has a crush on Hayate," he thought silently, 'My Hayate.'  
  
Author's Notes: The reason why Hitomi is in Ryu's apartment is because she's on a training trip!!! Oh and about the Lei guy just think of Vic Zhou.. F4 fans don't kill me!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Default Chapter Author's Notes: I bet you haven't seen a Dead or Alive/Fushigi Yuugi fic that crosses over in an evil demented way.. With Meteor Garden!!! I don't hate F4 it's just that it's so fun to cross them over!!! Anyway I do not own any of the things mentioned! All the scenarios regarding these characters are purely fictionous! The title kinda sucks and the pairings are weird. I know that Hayate isn't this weird but he's not himself. Anyway in this fic the Byakko, Genbu, Seiryuu and Suzaku seishi all live in Konan's Palace much to the dismay of Hotohori. Anyway it's kinda the continuation of my other fics. But this fic is more on the Dead or Alive Side!!! But there are some parts na FY characters ung POV so that it would be more understandable. On with the fic. And for feedback, comments and opinions you can e-mail me at: bad_blue88@hotmail.com.  
  
(kawaii Hayate) = Authors thoughts/ info  
  
"The moon glistened in the sky" = past thing that was said  
  
/Ryu loves sushi/ = translation. It may also appear in the Author's notes but with no more /----/  
  
Hayate's POV  
  
As I was walking down the halls of the temple I heard a little noise. It was coming from a door. I came in and saw Kasumi. "Kasumi? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Nii-san! What? Well, I'm packing." she said trying to hide her backpack. "Why? Where are you going?" I asked while coming close to her backpack. "Me? You see. er. umm. It's because of Lei-Fang!! She invited me to her house and well, I'm packing because I'm going to sleep over at her house!" she stammered. "Just because I like Lei doesn't mean you that I would agree to all the sentences that has her name in it," I said to her while trying to grab her bag. "But, nii-san.." She was going to continue but I got her bag. "Now what do we have here." I said while inspecting the bag. Well, there was this unopened present, her blue ninja outfit (C1 in DOA3), her pink and white ninja outfit (C2 in DOA3), her other pink ninja outfit (C3 in DOA2) her school uniform outfit (C4 in DOA3), her other blue sailor school uniform (C5 in DOA3), red lingerie (Café de Paris in DOAXBV) and a black nightgown (Gerbera in DOAXBV). Not to forget some shurikens, kunais and an extra ribbon for her hair. "Well, it looks like you're off to Ryu's apartment," I said with a sly smile. "What?" she said while blushing, "What makes you say that?" "Because I'm your brother I'm supposed to know and besides Ryu called and asked if I've seen you," I said while closing the bag and putting it on my back. "Okay then. Can I have my bag now?" she asked. "No," I answered and went out the door. "Why not?" she asked and followed me. "Because you lied to me and because I don't want you going to Ryu's apartment all alone. I mean who knows what insanity might happen to you two," I answered and faced her. She was about to answer me until a sound interrupted us. It came from the library. "Did you hear that?" I asked never letting go of the backpack. "Umm. Maybe it was just Ryu." she said from behind me. "That can't be Ryu! He's supposed to be a super ninja. He has to be silent and fast like his name." I told her. "Hey! Are you making fun of Ryu? Meanie! I might end up having his last name!!!" she said in a little girl voice. "Just joking! Besides he's still probably in his Curio Shop selling his weird treasures. Let's check out what that was," I said and pointed to the library. She nodded. I opened the door to the library and there was no one. I went in and saw a book on the floor. "So this is what made noise," I said to Kasumi. "But how could it fall down with no one to push it?" she asked. "I dunno. What book is this anyway?" As I turned the front page, a bright red light shone from it. Before I could react I was sucked into the book.  
  
Author's Notes: Nii-san/ Onii-san - brother  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: CORNY!!!!! Hehehehehehe!!! Anyway about the next chapter, being a shinobi of the wind, Hayate's senses are fast to react. And because Lei does aromatherapy and Hayate likes her. He reacts to oils faster than usual.  
  
Kasumi's POV  
  
What happened? Just a minute ago my brother was turning a page of a book and now he's gone! I feel to my knees. "No.not again. Hayate. Don't leave me again." I said to myself silently. I broke down in tears.  
  
Hayate's POV  
  
I woke up in a place reeking of oils. Well, maybe not reeking but still. Could this be Lei's apartment? But she's all the way in China and I'm in Japan. Well, I think I am. I looked around and well it decorated in a Chinese way. The room was red and most of the things were made out of silk. And well there was a full-length mirror that looked antique. Looks like an emperors palace! Then there was something I noticed with the mirror. Instead of a 23-year-old guy in a blue and white ninja outfit, a young girl who kinda looks like Kasumi who is wearing a pink robe was staring right at me. "Could it be?" I asked out loud. When I heard my voice. It was feminine. High-pitched and small like Kasumi's. But I saw in the mirror that I did open my mouth and words came out. I stood up and went near the mirror. I touched it to see there was a hole or something, but there was none. I looked down at myself. I looked exactly like Kasumi. The same length of hair, same height and well, body measurements. I touched my chest and well, there were boobs. I was practically speechless. "I'm a woman?" I asked myself. I felt like kicking something. But then I thought that if I do kick something in this fragile body I might end up breaking my leg. I screamed at the top of voice, "No!!! This can't be true!!!" If Kasumi had done that, I would come to her. And that's what happened! The door slammed open and in came a guy running to my rescue. "What's wrong?" he asked. Hmmm. He wasn't that bad looking. What? What was I saying? Am I? No! I shouldn't' think such things. But he was kinda cute. His hair was uneven like mine before I became a woman. His eyes were black like his hair. He was built a lot smaller than I was. "Ummm. May I know who you are?" I asked trying my best not to sound rude. "Oh, sorry! I'm Lei," he said and bowed. "Lei?" I asked. "Yes and you are?" If I said I was Hayate it would sound weird. Kasumi? Umi? No, it doesn't sound original. I know! "It's Aya, nice to meet you. Umm. Lei, where am I?" I asked with a smile. He blushed a bit and replied, "Your in the palace of Konan. Before I forget, the emperor wants to see you. Your clothes and you bag are in the closet. I'll be outside if you need me." Then he left. Okay, so I was in Konan, wherever that was. "Well, I got to get dressed," I said to myself. I opened the closet and got the bag. "So I'm in a foreign place and I want to impress the emperor. What should I wear?" I obviously couldn't wear my blue and white ninja suit. Maybe Kasumi's blue ninja suit (C1 in DOA3) will do. It's a good thing I know how to wear such a complicated piece of attire! I noticed that there were 2 blue ninja suits, a shiny and more decorative one (c1 in DOA3) and a more ordinary one (C1 in DOA2). I don't want to get the impression that I'm too flamboyant (my favorite word!!!) so maybe I'll use the more ordinary one. I removed my robe and wore the blue ninja suit. I got the ribbon and tied my hair in a high ponytail. I got my katana (his sword thing) and placed it one the back my waist (on the place where Kasumi puts her little katana, that is like Aoshi's ). I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked weird with a sword sticking out of my waist. I wonder if Kasumi has an extra dagger (we'll call it that in the fic instead of small katana like Aoshi's) in her bag. I turned the bag over and let all the things fall on the bed. The same things were still there. Then I realized that there was another pocket I didn't notice. I opened it and there were shoes to match the school uniforms and the traditional slipper thing (sorry!! I don't know what else to call it!!) for the ninja outfits. There were also white high heels. For what? They look exactly like Lei's (C1 in DOA3). I wonder. "Are you alright, Aya?" Lei asked through the door. "Yeah, just give me 2 more minutes." I put the long sock thing and the slipper. I put the blue armor thing for the wrist (sorry if my insufficient knowledge of Kasumi's costume is offending you!!! But there is a blue thingy on her wrist!! I just don't know what to call it.) and the dagger on the back of my waist. I put back the things in the bag and went out of the room. Lei stared at me like I was a ghost. Has he never seen a woman in a very reveling outfit? He's still probably a virgin. "Uhhh. Let's go," he said blushing like a schoolgirl when she sees her heartthrob crush. Since when have I blushed like that? Anyway he walked through the majestic halls of the palace it was so amazing. Finally we arrived at a room, where I suppose the emperor is. We went inside and there were about a rough estimate of 40 people. There were cute guys! Damn! It's happening again! Honestly, am I turning gay? To think Ryu was enough temptation to turn gay! Now there are more! "Hi!!! Welcome to Konan!!" a cheerful blonde girl said to me. "Ummm.. Hi there.." I said and bowed. A very cute guy dressed in red silky, decorative clothing, who reminds me of Ryu, stood up and said, "Welcome," then he smiled, a very cute, caring and welcoming smile!!! If I couldn't hide my emotions I would be blushing like crazy. It does pay of to be a shinobi!! If Ryu smiled like that more often, he would be a lot cuter. But Ryu is cute!! But he would be a lot cuter if he let his hair down. What am I saying?!! Hmmm.. I wonder what Ryu is doing now?  
  
Meanwhile in a certain someone's apartment.  
  
Thanks for helping me cook, Hitomi!" a brown-haired super ninja said to a young German girl. "No problem I like cooking anyway!! Nee, Hayabusa-san if you let your hair down more often, I'm sure that more girls will notice you!" Hitomi said with a smile. "You can call me Ryu. And about your suggestion, I don't want other girls, I've already got a special someone," he said blushing a bit. "Wow!! That must be Kasumi! How sweet! Speaking of Kasumi, when do you think I can see Hayate-kun?" 'She still has a crush on Hayate," he thought silently, 'My Hayate.'  
  
Author's Notes: The reason why Hitomi is in Ryu's apartment is because she's on a training trip!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Hayate's POV  
  
So there I was, in a room where I was center of attention. Anyway that cute guy in red silky decorative clothing told Lei, "Please wait outside." Lei bowed and went out, leaving me. Suddenly a ball of fire came out of nowhere and from the fire a winged guy came out. He was also cute. Tengu's relative? No that was impossible. Tengu's such an ugly ass. So who could this be? "Allow me to introduce myself," he spoke, "I am Suzaku, the protector of the South. I am the one who brought you here. Welcome Hayate- sama." I haven't been called 'Hayate-sama' in a long time and especially not by the protector of the South. "How do you know my name and why have you brought me here?" I asked. "I just know! The reason why I brought you here because my seishi, along with the seishis of the other animal gods, want their wishes to be granted. But of course that is impossible because their mikos are not virgins and they summoned us before but since they're all together we made an exception. If in 7 weeks they take good care of you and keep you happy, I will grant their wishes," he replied. "What? You brought me here because I have to be their pet for 7 weeks. Do you know the consequences of my absence? Our clan might go boom!!" I said with much panic. "Daijoubu. Your clan is made up of highly intelligent ninjas that can think for themselves," he said to me calmly. "I guess your right. Besides I don't think there's an important event on the seven weeks to come." "Suzaku-sama," a voice chirped. It was a brown haired girl who was sitting beside the cute guy dressed in red, silky, decorative clothing. "Yes, my miko," Suzaku said sweetly. I saw the cute guy in red flinch a bit. "Could you introduce her to us?" Her. She thinks I'm a 'her'. "Okay then, this Hayate the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Tenjinmon clan," he said while gesturing to me. "Hi there," I said and bowed. "Hayate? But isn't that a guy's name?" the blonde pregnant woman said. "Yes! He is a guy," he said with a smile. Well, with that they stared at me freakishly. "But she has boobs," the cute guy in red said. "I know she has boobs!! I can see that!! The story is 'she' really is a guy!!! When he came into the book his body was transformed into a girls body! For his entire stay he will be a she!! In body, mind and soul!!" he said probably irritated. In soul? In mind? What the hell was he talking about? "Does that mean I'll turn gay?" I asked freaked out. "Not exactly. You can't go chasing the women in this place in that body! So slowly you'll be attracted to guys. Don't worry! There are lots of gays here. But if you don't want to turn gay, you can just think of Lei non-stop for 7 weeks. But no one can possibly do that without turning green. So you decided, think of Lei for 7 weeks and turn into a pervert when you come back or allow yourself to be attracted to men," he said with a smile. Me a pervert? The leader of the Mugen Tenshin Tenjinmon clan becoming a hentai? "I think I'll choose the second. Don't want my name to go down in history as a pervert," I said in defeat. "I knew you would choose that! Today starts as your 1st day!! Since I'm not that bad I'll let you talk to 2 people from your world, but you'll be Kasumi. Here," he said while handing me a pink cellphone (Nokia 2100). "I'll give you 10 minuets for each person. They'll have to call you so you better pray that it's someone important. Oh and here," he said while an orb popped out of nowhere. "With this orb you can see the person your talking to. So if he's in the shower you'll see him!" "Okay."I said flatly. Suddenly a ring came from the cell phone. I answered it without looking for who it was. A picture also appeared in the orb a girl with black hair that was down. She was wearing a red Chinese dress. "Lei-Fang?" I asked excitedly. Kasumi- chan! Nee hao!! How have you been doing?" Her voice so beautiful over the line. "Me? I'm fine. What are you doing?" I said never taking my eyes off the picture of her in the orb. She smiled and got a brush and brushed her hair. Her beautiful hair!! I felt myself blush. "Well, I'm getting ready for a party! Do you know I'm in France right now? I'll probably meet Helena at the party. Do you think she would laugh at what I'm wearing? I mean I'm proud of my country that's why I'm going to where my red Chinese dress I wear at the tournament. You? If you would go to China and would meet the emperor, would you wear that blue ninja thing you wear at the tournament?" she asked. Suzaku together with the cute guy in red sniggered because of what they heard. "Who laughed? Are you with anyone else?" she asked, dropping the subject of her dress. "No, I'm alone. That was a bird you heard," I said sending death glares at Suzaku. In return he kicked me in my shin. A squeak escaped from my mouth. "What happened?" Lei asked while braiding her hair. She has such fast fingers. "Me. errr.. I tripped!! Hehehehe silly me!" I said trying to cover it up. "Why? Where you going?" she asked while looping the braid around her ear and pinning it. "Well, I'm going to the mountain top to check on aniki! He's training again," I said smiling. A smile was on her lips and she said, "Really? Wow, your brother is so disciplined! That's the thing I like about him! He's so handsome when he's fighting!" She thinks I'm handsome? "Hontou ni? You really think he's handsome?" I asked while blushing insanely. "Isn't it obvious? I mean before I personally met you I knew that you and Ryu were you know. together!! You look so cute together!!! If you saw me and Hayate walking together would we look cute?" she asked with dreamy eyes. Wow!!!!!!! Lei thinks I hot!!! "Yeah! I think you guys would look cute," I said calmly but deep inside I was happy and giddy. Suddenly there was a knock and a voice said, "Hurry up Lei!!!" "Well, sorry!! Got to go!! Oh before I forget about the gift I gave you when Zack tricked us to go to his little island and stuff, I wore it once. Sorry!!! Are you mad?" she asked making a puppy dogface. She wore it? Mad? Why would I be? I hug it later!!! Hug so tight nothing will be left of it!!!!! "No. It's okay. Well, see you! Sayonara!" I said happily. "Dsai-jian!!!!" she said and hanged up. Her picture disappeared too. "Training again. Like that would happen." Suzaku teased. "Hey! I train!!! I go up to the mountains and train ant least once in two months!!!" Before he could say anything the phone rang again. "Hello?" I said still sending evil glares at Suzaku. "Hello Kasumi," a familiar deep voice said back. "Ryu-san?" I asked. "Who else could it be?" he said with sarcasm. His picture appeared in the orb. He had his hair down and he was wearing a black long-sleeves with the top buttons opened. He looked so cute!!! "You don't have to be so grumpy!" I said. ".. I want to talk to Hayate." he said coldly. He wasn't this cold when I talked to him. When I see him with Kasumi he's not like this. "What? To Hayate? Um.. Well, he's in his room!!!! He's busy!!! Why don't you just talk to me?" I said trying to cover it up. He raised his eyebrow. He sensed that I was lying. It's creepy that he can do that. "Too busy to talk to his best friend?" he asked in his cute if-you-don't-do-what-I-want-I'll-cry voice. It was so irresistible. "He's really, really busy!!!!" I said praying that he won't use that voice again. "Okay, I'll go see him." he said. "What? No!! He's busy and he doesn't want to be seen!!" I said panicking like crazy. "Doing what? Making out with a girl?" he asked with a sly smile. "Of course not!! Why would he do that?" I said blushing insanely. My best friend thinks that I'm making out!!! He made a cute sad face and said, "I'm jealous that Hayate's busy making out with some girl and is too busy to talk to his best friend." "Ryu." I said. Suddenly a familiar voice said, "Ryu-kun! Your sushi's ready!!!" "Hitomi-chan?" I asked. What was Hitomi doing in Ryu's apartment? Isn't she supposed to be in Germany with her dad? "Hmm. Got to go. Just tell Hayate that I called. Sayonara Kasumi." he said and hanged up. The orb and the cell phone disappeared into thin air. "Well, I shall leave you now, Aya-chan," Suzaku said and turned to the cute guy in red and said, "I'll return in 7 weeks and I better see her alive." Then he vanished into flames. "You mean there's a possibility that I might die here?" I asked him. "Of course not!!! It's completely safe!!! But with all the people here weird things happen," he said smiling a cute smile. "Ummm. Miaka could you bond with Aya in her room? I have something to talk about with the others," he told the girl beside him. "If you don't want me here, you could just tell me!" I said angrily. "It's not that we don't want you here. It's just we have to talk about something!" he stammered. "Fine." I said impatiently. "Let's go Aya-chan!!!" the brown haired girl said.  
  
Author's Notes: Dsai-jian - good-bye in mandarin Nee hao - hello in mandarin Daijoubu - I'm all right. / It's all right. Hontou ni - really Aniki - brother  
  
Author's Notes: Starting from this point Hayate will be known as Aya. So Aya's POV is Hayate's POV. By the way in this fic Miaka is Hotohori's wife and they have triplets. Sorry if the description of the nightgown is very poorly done!!!!  
  
Aya's POV  
  
We went out of the throne room and went to my room. The name of the girl who accompanied me was Miaka. She's also from Japan and was also sucked into this book. So far she's the only one I know besides Lei. When I asked her the name of the emperor she said that I would have to find out. Anyway, Miaka was looking in my bag while I was sitting on the bed thinking about what Ryu said. "I'm jealous that Hayate's busy making out with some girl and is too busy to talk to his best friend" What does it mean? Maybe I shouldn't take it seriously. It just might be one of his jokes that suck. What if it isn't? What if he really does have feelings for me? "Aya-chan! Look!" Miaka said happily. She held up the black nightgown and the white high-heels. "Miaka, how old are you?" I asked her. "Me? I'm sixteen!! (she had a birthday in one of my fics) Why do you ask?" "Well, because I'm twenty-three!! But if there were a difference because of this body it would make me seventeen because my imoto is seventeen. So don't call me Aya- chan!! If you do want to pay respect you should call me Aya-san, but I would like it better if it was just Aya!" I said smiling. "Okay! Anyway look!! They match perfectly why don't you wear it?" she said. "But it's a nightgown," I said to her. "So? If I had a body like yours I would wear it!!!" "But your body isn't so bad," I said to her while examining her. "You think so? Wow!! Thanks! But I have children already so there are stretch marks!!!" she said and pointed to her tummy. But your tummy isn't seen when you wear this. "Okay then if it makes you happy." I said to her and got the black nightgown. I went inside the bathroom or what it looks like. There was a tub and a toilet? I didn't know toilets were invented. Maybe Suzaku did something so the toilet would appear. Anyway I removed the ninja thing and unfolded the nightgown. A black panty fell out. Hmmmm.. Probably goes with the nightgown. I wore the panty and the nightgown and it was short. It was about 4 inches below the hips. So when you sit on the floor you underwear will be seen! How happy! Anyway it was backless so I couldn't wear a bra. I wonder why Kasumi has clothes like this? Anyway it was spaghetti strapped and it was so low that the cleavage could be seen. Well, it's a good thing that I don't know anyone here!!! I came out of the bathroom and Miaka just stared at me. "Wow Aya your so sexy!!!" she exclaimed blushing a bit. "Thanks." I said to her. I got the heels and tried it on. It fit perfectly! Maybe because it fits Kasumi and I'm practically Kasumi. I wonder if I can stand. The heels were high and it had a ribbon on the ankle so it won't fly if I do a high kick. As if I'll do one. I stood up and nothing bad happened. I walked around and I didn't get off balanced and trip. "Wow! It's like you've worn heels before!!" Miaka said in awe. "I guess it's because of balancing on poles!! Miaka you can't run when you're in heels right?" I asked. "It depends! If your used to it I guess you can give it a try. But in your case I advise you not to run," she said. "That's good!! I don't want to run in this outfit my boobs will jiggle," I said while blushing a bit. Miaka just giggled. Suddenly, a knock came from the door. "You can come in," Miaka said for me. It was Lei. "Miaka-sama, the emperor wants to see you and Aya." When he caught sight of me he blushed like crazy! He was even redder than earlier. Miaka noticed it and giggled. "Aya let's go," she said in a cheerful voice.  
  
Walking around with heels isn't that bad. It was walking around in a nightgown that freaked me out. It was so damn short and it was backless. Well, my back couldn't be seen because I let my hair down and it covered the visible part of my back. The guards were staring at me like crazy and Lei fidgets. "Aya, I think Lei likes you!" Miaka said with an evil smile. "What gives you that idea, Miaka-chan?" "It's so obvious! He's fidgeting like crazy, he blushes when he looks at you!" So it was pretty obvious that he has a crush on me. "Look!! We're here!!!" she said while pointing to a door leading to the throne room. Is she always this energetic? Sure any guy would want an energetic girl but I think she's over doing it. I wonder if Lei-Fang's this energetic? Before I knew it Miaka had pulled me in and close the door, leaving Lei outside. There were no people inside just the emperor who was sitting in his throne. "Hi there Hotohori! Why did you want to see us?" Miaka asked him. So Hotohori is his name. "Nothing! Just wanted to say that it's time to eat lunch!" Hotohori said while coming near us. "Really?! Wow! Lunch!! Food!!!!" Miaka said genkily. "But before we eat we have to measure Aya," he said while taking out a tape measure from his big sleeves. (the outfit he wears with his hair up. The emperor get-up) "Is it okay with you Aya?" he asked. "Yeah." I answered bluntly. I wonder what he's going to do with my measurements? First he measured by chest, then my waist then lastly my hips. "What are her measurements?" Miaka asked. Hotohori smiled at her and said, "35-21-33" "Wow, Aya you have such big boobies and such a small waist!!!!" Miaka said poking my tummy. "Thanks." I said sheepishly. "Okay then! Let's go eat!!!" Miaka said excitedly and ran outside leaving Hotohori and me behind. "Aya, you look good in what you're wearing," he said looking at me from head to toe. What am I supposed to say? Thanks? I decided to keep quiet. "Aya, where did you buy it?" Why was he going to buy one for Miaka? "I don't know. I just found it my sister's bag that I accidentally brought along," I said looking down at the floor. What's happening to me? Why am I being so shy all of the sudden? Do I have a crush on him? Maybe we should get going too." I said in a very timid voice and turned for the door. Suddenly he grabbed by wrist and said, "I meant it when I said you look good."  
  
Ryu's POV  
  
"Ryu-kun is something bothering you?" Hitomi asked with a concerned look. "No. Nothing's wrong. What makes you think that?" I asked. But the truth was something was bothering me. It was Hayate. What was he doing that would make him too busy for me? Or maybe Kasumi was lying and Hayate didn't want to talk to me? Or Hayate's in trouble. "Hey Ryu!!! Were you even listening to me?" Hitomi asked. "I'm sorry Hitomi. What did you say?" I asked. "I was asking you if you wanted Sukiyaki? So do you want?" Hitomi said pointing to the kitchen. Sukiyaki? "That's Hayate's favorite." I murmured to my self. "Nani?" a confused Hitomi asked. "Uh. Sure I want some." I trailed off. "Okay, I'll get some," she said and went to the kitchen. Hitomi's such a good person. Unfortunately she also likes Hayate. Also? What the hell am I saying? Do I like Hayate? Yes. I'll admit it. I do like Hayate. I'll admit that I'm turning gay. But, how would Hayate react? I couldn't hold it anymore. I have to tell him now. "Hitomi, I'll just go somewhere for a while. I'll be back in 10 minutes," I said to Hitomi who was in the kitchen. "Okay! Just be back before I finish all of this!!" she said and giggled. I smiled at that joke and went to my room. I got the ninja suit that I wear with my hair down (C3 in DOA3) from the closet and put it on hurriedly. "Hayate." I trailed off before disappearing in leaves. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Aya's POV  
  
The walk going to the dining room was long and quiet. I kinda like Hotohori though. He reminds me of Ryu. Anyway when we reached the dining table it was packed with all the people earlier. "You guys can just continue eating. I'll introduce you to Aya-chan later. I'm sure she's hungry, aren't you Aya?" he asked. I was kinda hungry. "Yeah." I said in a very timid voice. Maybe Hotohori knows that I have a crush on him. "Hey, Aya-chan! Sit here!!" a red haired guy said pointing to a chair beside him. "Okay." I went there and sat on the chair. It was beside the window and in front of the blond girl who had welcomed me earlier. Hotohori sat at the far end of the table and beside Miaka who was pigging out. "Hi! I'm Yui!!" the blonde said while offering a handshake. I shook her hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you." The red haired guy tapped me on the shoulder and said, "And I'm Tasuki and that's Chichiri," while pointing at the blue haired guy in front of him. "Hi," he said and waved. "Nice to meet you," I said to them both and smiled one of those smiles that Kasumi does and I forget all my troubles. It had no effect on the Chichiri probably because has a girlfriend who is probably Yui. But I saw Tasuki blush a bit. I looked at Miaka and Hotohori. Apparently Miaka was choking on a carrot. "Ummm.. Aren't we supposed to help her?" I asked Yui. "What? Of course not! This always happens! Miaka doesn't cut her food well. She just chomps it down in one bite! Daijoubu!" Yui said with a smile. Miaka got her glass and gulped it in one go. "Miaka, you should cut your food into smaller pieces," Hotohori said in a very concern voice. "Don't worry, Hotohori!!! I feel better than ever! But, I would feel better if you kiss me," she said in a low voice while tickling his chin. Hotohori smiled and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a French kiss or anything like that. He just kissed her lips. "Are they?" I asked Yui. "Yup! They're married and have triplets!" she said spooning a vegetable. So they're married. But why did Hotohori act like that? I recalled what he said "I meant it when I said you look good." Why did I allow myself to fall for him? It's not like I said I love you but still. Ryu where are you when I need you? I looked outside the window and to my surprise I saw Ryu!!! What was he doing here? And why isn't he a woman? I stood from the chair and ran to the garden. It was weird though. I was in heels and I didn't trip while running. I didn't know the way to the garden but I found my way there. When I arrived there, Ryu caught sight of me. "Kasumi, where am I?" he asked. He looked so cute in what he was wearing. I came near him and said, "How did you get here?" Not bothering to answer his question. "I wanted to go to where Hayate was, but it seems that he's not here," he answered looking directly at me. "Ryu. Would you believe me if I said that I was Hayate?" I asked him. He stared at me like I was crazy. He put his hand on my forehead and asked, "Are you alright Kasumi?" "Of course I'm alright!! Please Ryu you have to believe me!! As me anything that only Hayate knows!!!" I pleaded to him. "Fine, what's my favorite things to do?" he asked. "Mountain climbing and fishing!! See! I answered it correct!!!" "Hmmm. Everyone knows that." he said with a smile. "Ryu, it's me!!" I said to him, praying that he would believe. He looked at me for a while. I had this strange feeling that his time here was limited. I had to think of a way that would convince him. Ryu knew that I sucked (sucked as in bad at, not sucked as in suck) in kissing. It was the only way I could think of. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. (saan pa kaya 'yun nangyari? /where else has it happened?/) I knew that he was surprised to be kissed all of a sudden. But I guess to him it was natural since he thinks I'm Kasumi, and they are a couple. I felt a little jealous. He didn't respond at first, and then he kissed back. He probably still thinks I'm Kasumi. Why won't he believe me? I felt disappointed. But the kiss was good.  
  
Ryu's POV  
  
Hayate? I'm sure that this is Hayate. Kasumi kisses a lot better than this. (playboy.) But what was Hayate doing in Kasumi's body? And more importantly what is Hayate doing here? Wherever here was. I kissed him back. I should enjoy this now, even though he's in another body but Hayate in another body is still Hayate, because I don't know when I can kiss him again. If ever we do have relationship, I should teach him how to kiss. (perfectionist) If I can teach him the Izuna-Otoshi, (DOA3 move - the very hard combo throw he does when he throws the enemy in the air and goes up in the air and they both fall to the ground. Ryu taught it to Hayate for fun!) I can teach him how to kiss. Before I can pull back I felt as if I'm being pulled somewhere. Just like when I came here. I saw a blue light and I found myself in my bathtub with a naked Hitomi taking a bath. "R-ryu!! W-wh-what are you doing here!!!!" she stammered and turned away. "Sorry Hitomi! I didn't mean to barge in!!! I'll go now!!" I said and got out of the tub. I was soaking wet. How did I get here anyway? I didn't teleport of anything!!! That was weird!!! I went out of the bathroom and went to my room to change. While I was changing I was thinking about that kiss. I touched my lips. Hmmm. But in a way his kiss was satisfying enough.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so sorry to Tamahome fans out there!!!! A certain someone asked my to the fic which is the prequel to this fic and is a Hotohori fan and asked me to do a Hotohori/Miaka fic!! But I also do like the H/M pairing and I am also a not Tamahome fan!!!!  
  
Aya's POV  
  
I expected to see Ryu when I opened my eyes but instead I saw some blue haired freak. I backed up in alarm and surprise and backed into someone. I looked up and saw Hotohori. Dammit!!! I'm so small!! I mean I looked up!!! I'm just probably 5'2" while he's 6' something!! "Seiryuu, what are you doing here?" Hotohori asked the blue haired guy. I walked a few inches from Hotohori. What am I, in pain? Pain because I liked him and he has a wife and kids. I can't understand myself!!! Is this how frail a woman's emotions are? Or is this really how my emotions are? "Is something wrong, Aya?" Seiryuu asked me. He probably sensed by distress. "No, nothing." I lied. "It's about a certain ruling figure isn't it?" he asked. How the hell does he know?!!!! "What are you saying?" I asked in panic. What will Hotohori know if he finds out? What will Miaka do? "It's pretty obvious. And back to your question Hotohori, I'm here because I wanted to see Aya and because I have a little gift to give you." "What gift?" Hotohori asked. "Yes. But I'll tell you a little later. When all of you are together." There was silence after that. Anyway Seiryuu stared at Hotohori. Sending him thoughts? Is he possible of doing that? Anyway Hotohori blushed and looked down. I didn't know what had happened. "I'll go back to the room." I said and left. Why did I say that? I left the two men alone. When I finally arrived at my room, I remembered about the present that Lei gave. I took my high-heels off and jumped on the bed where my bag was. I got the present and lied down on my tummy. "I wonder what is it?" I said to myself. I opened it and it was a navy blue spaghetti strapped top and a red bikini bottom (Sparrow in DOAXBV). On the left side of the top it said, 'You meet DOAX' and on the right side it had two strawberries. On the right side of the bottom part it had a cherry! "Kawaii!!" I squealed and hugged it. Then a thought entered my mind. Where did Lei-Fang get this? And also this black nightgown and the red lacy lingerie that Kasumi has? Maybe I should ask Kasumi when I get back.  
  
Hotohori's POV (kekekekekeke!!! My favorite point of view!!!!)  
  
Seiryuu sucks at making jokes!!!! How can he joke that Aya has a crush on me?! I just said she looked good and now she has a crush on me!!!! Maybe it's my irresistible charm!! (.may naaalala ako..) Maybe is should talk to her. I passed by her room. She left the door open or the wind (a very important part of the damn story!!!!) blew it open. I looked inside and saw her sitting on the bed, hugging some piece of clothing. She does look cute. Suddenly she started sobbing. What happened? She said something but the thing she was hugging muffled it so I couldn't hear anything. Maybe I should just talk to her later. Anyway I went back to the dining room and everyone was done. "What happened to Aya? Who was that guy she was with?" Miaka asked. "I don't know. She's in her room. She probably needs time to think.." I answered. Suddenly a blue light came out of nowhere and Seiryuu came out. "Seiryuu, what are you doing here?" Yui asked. "Hasn't Hotohori told you? I'm here to see Aya who is practically crying like crazy and to give you a little gift." he said to her. "What? Why is Aya crying?" Miaka asked him. "Well, because of a certain high positioned fellow." he said eyeing me. Miaka had no idea of what he was talking about. Or she was probably faking it. One way or the other she didn't ask anymore questions. "So, what about that gift you were talking about?" I asked him. "Well, Hotohori, do you still remember Tomo's magical Tree of Lemons of Lust and Homosexuality? (it's in my other fic. Anyway if you drink the lemonade made from it, and you wake up in front of someone it will make you fall deeply in love with him/her regardless of his/hers sex) Anyway I decided that I should make all it's magical properties disappear!! Even of the lemonade that was drank before! But if the two people really do love each other, it will have no effect. And all of you, as in the Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu and my seishi should stay here, in the Konan palace, for the whole seven weeks of Aya's stay. After all, it's you who want the wishes. Don't worry, Hotohori. Your expenses will be our concern," he said to me. Well, that's good! I don't want to spend for more than 40 people!!! Wait did he say that he was going to reduce the effects of the Lemons to nothing? But the reason why Miaka is with me is because of those Lemons? What if she doesn't really love me?!!! What will happen now!!!!??? Seiryuu smiled at me and continued, "And for that little gift of Aya, I'll just give it to her when she feels better. Who knows what might happen if I give it now?" Sex? Was Seiryuu going to bed Aya? Was that his little gift?! Before I could say anything, he glowed a familiar blue light. Everything became blue then the light disappeared together with Seiryuu. When I was back to my senses, I looked Miaka. She still looked the same, but does she still love me? "Miaka..." I started to say. "Don't worry Hotohori!!! I still love you," she said and stood beside me. I was filled with excitement! Because of my happiness I kissed her passionately. Exploring her mouth with my tongue. She's so sweet. I'm so happy to have her as my wife. My one and only. It was so good until someone interrupted us. "Hey! What are you doing with Miaka?!!!" Tamahome said with fury. I forgot.. Before I let him drink the lemonade, he was in love with Miaka. (just to add, in my other fic Tamahome and Nakago are married because Tamahome was under the magic of the Lemons of Lust and Homosexuality and Nakago likes him!!!) "Don't you know Tamahome, I'm married to Miaka and you're married to Nakago," I taunted. "What? Me married to a guy? That's impossible? It's Miaka who I love and seeing you with Miaka is an eyesore," he said. He probably doesn't remember. "If we're going to settle this, let's settle this with a fight!" he said and getting into his fighting stance. "No, Tamahome don't do that," Miaka pleaded to him. "Miaka stay out of this!" he said and pushed her. Asshole!!!!! How dare he touch my Miaka like that!!! She bumped into Aya. "Aya." Miaka said. "Hotohori, is it okay if I have one extra friend for one day staying over?" she asked completely ignoring Miaka. "Yeah, I don't mind. Why?" I asked her. "Nothing. Bye! I have something to do!!" she said and left, leaving me in complete puzzlement. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Author's Notes: Let's pretend that in this fic, in DOAX any character can buy any swimsuit. Example, Kasumi can buy the Minerva even if it's in Lisa's collection, Lei-Fang can buy the Black Pearl even if it's in Christie's collection. And also that there is iced tea and other drinks and food! Just for this fic though. But I wish that could happen!!!!  
  
Aya's POV  
  
When I arrived at my room, as I expected Seiryuu was still there. "I've already asked him and he said yes. Now what?" I asked bluntly. "You don't have to be so grumpy! Anyway as for your gift, I will transport one of your friends to this universe," he said. I was going to ask if I could choose which friend, but I was too late. He disappeared and a bright blue light shone. When the light disappeared, a familiar brown haired girl in a green top and jeans (the variation of C1 in DOA3) stood in the spot where Seiryuu was. "Hitomi?" I asked. "Uhhh. Kasumi!!!!!! Wah!!! I'm so glad to see you!!!" he exclaimed and hugged me. When I was in my past form, I didn't think she hugged tight. In this body, I felt like I was being squeezed to death. "Hitomi. I can't. breathe.." I said turning blue. "I'm so sorry!!!" she said and released me. I fell to the ground and took deep breaths. "I see your wearing the Gerbera! (Hitomi knows the names.) It looks good on you with those heels!!!" she said and winked. "What's the Gerbera?" I asked. (the flower!!!! Anyway Hayate doesn't know the names of the swimsuits.) "Kasumi, how could you forget? It's the nightgown you're wearing!! You know! You bought it when Zack tricked us to go to his island!!!" she said. She thinks that I'm Kasumi. When did Zack trick them to go to his island? "Well, I have such poor memory!!! You wouldn't mind if you tell me the whole tale over again, would you?" the lamest excuse I have made in my whole life. "In one condition." she said. "Sure, just name it," I said without thinking. "Set me up with Hayate-kun!!!" she said and blushed like crazy. What? She likes me? I didn't know so many girls liked me. I wonder what Ryu will say to this? (Hehehehe. 'Wah!!!! Hayate doesn't love me!!') Should I agree to this? I wouldn't mind if Hitomi would go out on one date with me. "But don't you live in Germany? How will you guys date if he's all the way in Japan and you're in Germany?" I asked. "I'm staying in Japan for 3 months! I'm on a training trip. I was going to go to the training spot Ryu showed me, but I was transported here. Where are we?" she asked looking around. "Well, we're in. China?" I said unsure. I couldn't tell her that we were in Konan. She probably doesn't know where Konan is. "Really? Let's visit Lei-Fang! I'm sure she misses us!" she said and jumped up and down. She looked so cute and childish when she did that. "Lei-Fang's in France," I said to her. "What? I guess it's just the two of us here then," she said and frowned. "So Hitomi, can you tell me the story?" I asked her and sat on the bed. I patted the spot beside me, inviting her to sit. "Okay!" she smiled again and sat down beside me. "We'll here's how it goes..  
  
Flashback  
  
Hitomi's POV  
  
It was about noon and I was sipping iced tea, on my way to the Accessory Shop (a place in DOAX). I had saved enough money to buy myself a blue visor. I spent too much buying gifts and swimsuits and I didn't have much accessories. "How may I help you today?" the clerk asked. "I want to buy a blue visor!" I said cheerfully! "Okay! Just wait for a sec. Do you want it gift wrapped?" "No thanks!" "Okay! Here it is! That will be 4,500 Zack Dollars," he said as he handed me the visor. "Thanks!" I said and handed him the money. "Come again!" I went out of the store and put the visor on. "There! I'll be able to see better under the sun!!" I said to myself. I finished the iced tea and threw the cup in the trash bin. "I guess I'll just sit by the poolside." I walked to the poolside and sat in one of those chairs that you can lie down in (the one usually found at beaches). "Kasumi! I didn't expect to see you here!" I said to her. She was seating two chairs away from me. She was sunbathing I guess. "Hitomi. I see you bought yourself an accessory already," she said while looking at my visor. "Well, I could stand being the only girl here without an accessory! Does it look good with the Apsaras?" (It's has a white spaghetti strapped top. In the back the straps meet together and form an x. For the bottom part, it is very, short shorts. The one with material, which is used for jeans!) I asked her. "It looks okay. Do you want to get something to drink?" she asked. "Sure!" I said while standing up. We got a table and ordered. She ordered a strawberry milk shake and I ordered sachertorte (a chocolate cake). "So, who's your partner?" I asked her (volleyball partner). "I'm with Helena but she said that she's practicing her Pi Qua Quan so I'm alone now. You?" "I'm with Lei-Fang. She's still sleeping. We had 2 games yesterday!" I said holding up 2 fingers. "Still sleeping? I guess that she's tired," she said while sipping her shake. We continued to talk until it was late afternoon. We had finished about 3 strawberry shakes, 2chocolate shake, 2 slices of Strawberry Millefeuille (strawberry cake), and 3 slices of Sachertorte. I didn't have any money with me anymore so Kasumi paid for them. "I'm so sorry, Kasumi!! I promise to pay you tomorrow!" I said to her. "You don't have to pay me! Let's talk a walk," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Wow, Kasumi-san! The Gerbera (the black nightgown.) looks good on you!!!" I said to her. She had just bought it two days ago but she just wore it now. We were walking along Niki Beach (a place in DOAX). "Thanks. Look isn't the sunset pretty!" she said pointing to the west. Even if it was just late afternoon and there were some stars out already. "Yup! It's so romantic! Too bad Hayabusa-san isn't here," I said to her. I saw her blush a bit. "I'm haven't eaten so much sweets at one time!! I'll ask Helena if we could play a game tomorrow! If I gain weight I don't think I'll be able to do any ninjutsu move. I feel as if I'm going to blow up!" she said changing the topic. "Fine." I said flatly. "Hi y'all!!!!" a familiar voice said. "Tina! Hi!! What are you doing here?" I asked. "I was just exercisin' and I was tryin' out this cute swimsuit! It's the Martini (black lacy underwear, like the Café de Paris). Ain't it cute? There's also a red and purple version," she said with her Texas accent. "It is cute!! How much did you buy it?" Kasumi asked. "550,000. Why? Yer gonna buy one? Yer bathing suit is pretty cute though," Tina said while eyeing her bathing suit, I mean nightgown. "Nothing, just wanted to know," she said avoiding Tina's eye contact. "I think that the stores should have a sale. There's this one bathing suit I'm eyeing for! Well, I gotta go! Bye y'all!!" she said and left leaving Kasumi and me. "Really? Do you want to buy something like that?" I asked her. "I do! It looks so, so.." "Sexy?" I filled it in for her. "Yeah! But it's 550,000. I only have 400,000," she said looking down. "Then play volleyball! I'm sure that if you try hard you'll be able to earn 150,000 and you'll be able to buy it!" I encouraged her. "I'll try tomorrow." she said and looked up. Suddenly a shooting star passed by. Kasumi put her hands together and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, I asked, "Why did you do that?" "They say when there's a shooting star, you should make a wish. And isn't it the seventh night of our stay here. They say that seven is a lucky number!" she said. "I didn't know that you believe in that," I said to her. "Well, in counties like Japan and China there are a lot of things about stars, like the seven constellations of the animal gods (or Meteor garden.). We should get going! I still have to buy a gift for Helena!" she said and got my hand and pulled me to the Zack-of-all-Trades (another store). She bought a white conch for Helena. "Kasumi, could you lend me money? I have to buy a gift for Lei-Fang." I said while looking at the floor. "Okay, how much do you need?" she asked. "3000." "Okay! I'll treat you just for today!" she said and handed me the money. "Really? Domo Arigatou!!! Thanks Kasumi!!!" I said and hugged her. "Okay..,. You're welcome.Hitomi. Could you release me already?" she asked. "Oh sorry!!!" I bought a red fan for Lei-Fang and we headed to the hotel. We said our good-byes and I said thank you in the elevator. When I went inside my room, I saw a wet Lei-Fang wrapped in a towel. "Welcome back Hitomi-chan!!! So you already bought a visor," she said and smiled. "Oh, thanks for noticing! Here! A gift for you!" I said and handed her the present. "Is it okay if I open it?" I nodded. She opened it and said, "Wow! Thank you so much!!!" She put the present on her bed and hugged me. "You're such a good friend Hitomi-chan!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Aya's POV  
  
"So let me get this straight, you hugged a wet Lei-Fang only dressed with a towel wrapped around her?" I asked Hitomi. "Yeah. Why do you seem so bothered?" she asked. "Nothing.. So what else happened?" "Well, what you wished for did come true. When you arrived at your room, Helena invited you to go with her to the Casino. You played blackjack and you won 50,000. Then the following day there was a sale and they sold the Martini for 450,000. You liked the red one, the Café de Paris, better so you bought it! Even though you bought the bathing suit of your dreams you still played and bought gifts, bathing suits and accessories for Lei-Fang, Helena, Tina and I. There that's the end of the story!!" "Okay. Thanks!! I promise that I'll I mean Hayate will date you after 48 days!" I said and stood up. "Why 48 days? Why can't it be now?" she asked and also stood up. "Well, because aren't you supposed to be on a training trip? And like you Hayate is training! He'll be back in 48 days!" I said to her. "Okay! Show me around!!! I want to se this place!!" she said excitedly. "Okay! Let's go I said and pointed to the door."  
  
Hotohori's POV  
  
"So, I'm married to Nakago?" Tamahome asked for the seventy-seventh time. "Yes. You are!!! Why don't you just look at your marriage contract so we don't have to explain it all over again!!!" I said to him. Tamahome looked disgusted and amazed at the same time. "Hotohori, if you're finished explaining to Tamahome, can I talk to you in private?" Miaka asked me. "Sure. Let's go," I said and rose from my chair. We went to my room where our children were sleeping. "So, what do you want to talk about Miaka?" I asked her. "It's about Aya. I know that she has a little crush on you," she said to me and sat on the bed. "What? What are you saying?" I asked. "Hotohori you know what I'm saying." she said almost sad about it. Her once cheerful tone of voice was gone. "Okay. Don't worry. I don't like her back. It's you who I love, Miaka. No one but you," I said and sat down with her and got her hand and put it mine. (parang graduation song.) "I'm not saying that you shouldn't like her back or ignore her completely. She doesn't have a friend here. I thought that we were becoming friends but then now that she knows that I'm your wife, she might avoid me," she said and leant on my shoulder. "So what do you want me to do?" I asked. "Get to know her and if her feeling do grow it's up to you what you want to do with her," she said and cuddled even closer. "But Miaka." "Didn't we make an agreement that you can have a relationship with anyone, as long as you don't leave me?" (in my other fic.) "Yes, we did." I looked at her and she looked at her. I put my hand at her cheek and caressed it. So soft and smooth. I brought her face up and kissed her lips. Now here were no more interruptions. her lips so warm and full. My lips traveled down her neck. She put her hand behind my neck and the other on the bed to keep her balance. Her skin is so soft like silk. I finally reach her collarbone. I can't go any further if I don't take off her clothes. As I was going to remove the first button, someone shouted, "Hey!! You there!! Get away from there!! I looked at the door and saw a faint outline of a girl standing up and running form a guard. I looked back at Miaka. "Maybe it was Aya. Please check on her. She might have been. hurt." Miaka said, in sorrow. Why was she so sad for her? "Okay." I said and kissed her on the forehead. I went out of the room and I saw another guard. "Who was the girl the other guard chased after?" I asked him. "Your majesty, I didn't see who she was. She was spying on you so we called her attention then she ran," he said. "Okay." I said and headed for the direction where they ran.  
  
Aya's POV  
  
I was supposed to take Hitomi on a tour but when I remembered that Hotohori and the other people might see her I told her that it is better if we stay here. She frowned and sat on the floor. I went to my bag to go get the thing Lei-Fang gave me but when I turned around she disappeared. She wouldn't cause much trouble so I decided to stay here. I didn't want see anyone. With too many things going on, I can't think right. Or maybe that think that Suzaku said is happening. "I'm so messed up. I should probably meditate later. That will make me think straight," I said to myself, "But for now, I just want to take a short nap." I lied down on the bed and by my hand behind my head. I stared at the ceiling. I wonder what Hitomi's doing right now? Suddenly the door slammed open and Hitomi came uin and closed the door in a hurry. She jumped on the bed and ended up on top of me. She hid her face on my chest and said, "Kasumi, hide me." "What? Why?" I asked. I tried to get up but her weight pushed me down. A voice came from outside and said, "Where is she?" Was he looking for Hitomi? "Hitomi, what did you do?" "I didn't do anything!! I was just looking at two people kissing!!! What's so wrong with that?" she said and began so sob. "What? You know that spying isn't good! Remember when your dad was talking to your mom in another room then you were spying on them. I told you that he was just going to get mad at you, but you didn't listen. He got mad at you and grounded you for a week," I told her. Oopps. I wasn't supposed to say that. Only Ein knows about this.. And Ein is like Hayate's other life.. And she thinks I'm Kasumi not Hayate. Hitomi stopped sobbing and looked up at me and said, "Hayate?" I was speechless. Not even Ryu, a super ninja, could figure out that I was Hayate and Hitomi; an average high school student figured it out. Before I could say anything she said, "So what Ryu said was right. He said that you were in Kasumi's body and were in some weird place. He wasn't going insane." "How did Ryu figure that out?" "He said that Kasumi kisses better than you did. So you like Ryu because you kissed him?" she asked blushing a bit. "What? Of course not! I kissed him because I know that he knows that I'm not a good kisser!" I said to her. Hitomi got off me and sat lied down beside me on the bed. She snuggled close to my chest. She now knows that I'm Hayate and she's expressing her feelings even if I'm in a body of a woman. "Okay. Because Ryu's been acting weird lately. When we ate ad I asked him if he wanted Sukiyaki he mumble, 'Hayate's favorite'. So I was wondering if he likes you or if you like him." She said while cuddling even closer. "What? Ryu liking me? Maybe as a friend but he likes Kasumi! And I have eyes for another." I trailed off. "Who?" Hitomi asked, her eyes filled with excitement. "Secret! In 48 days I'll tell you!!" I teased. "What?!!! Why not?!" she asked. "Because it's time for you to go.." A deep voice came out of nowhere. It was Seiryuu. "It's time for you to go Hitomi," he said. "What? Why so soon? Oh, well! I'll train as hard as I can and when the 48 days are over I better get an answer!!!" she said to me. "Oh, and good bye Hayate!!" she kissed me on the cheek and ran to Seiryuu. She disappeared in the blue light she came from. 


End file.
